


'Tales Retold [Playlists]

by Tell_Me_Tales



Series: 'Tales Retold [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Music, Not Fic, Playlist, Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_Me_Tales/pseuds/Tell_Me_Tales
Summary: Playing around with Spotify and trying my hand at putting together playlists. More an experiment than anything else.
Series: 'Tales Retold [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493492





	'Tales Retold [Playlists]

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make recommendations. These playlists are likely to stay perpetual WIPs, so changes may happen from time to time. Do note, I've chosen the 'Not Rated' option here on AO3 and some of the songs on the playlists may be marked with 'E' for explicit on Spotify. Listen to or skip them as you please, but consider yourself duly warned either way.

## [Tales from Ebott](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/147qVYTg1nFn1aEr44v5LJ)

| 

## [Bones and Dust](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1U06cjvrhGI3mAnokduPEN)  
  
---|---  
| 


End file.
